Sweet as Honey
by Caroline2002
Summary: Just fluff between Puck and Sabrina. I am really bad at summarizing my stories. Sorry.


"Hey, Grimm. What do you feel like doing tonight? Movie and dinner? Laser tag?"

"Maybe a movie. What did you want to do?"

"Oh is this gonna turn into one of those things that we argue about what we do because the other wants do something so we say we want to do what the other wants and it turns into an endless cycle of who wants to do what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sabrina grinned at Puck and wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his shoulder. Ever since she turned nineteen, they had gotten pretty serious. They had made a promise to each other a while ago. And it stuck. While they were leaning up against the kitchen counter, Puck wrapped his arms around her and tucked her under his chin. He started reminiscing about that glorious moment.

 _It was mid-May. Puck and Sabrina were hanging out in Puck's giant treehouse. Sabrina snuggled up close to Puck and he put his arm around her. He kissed Sabrina's forehead, thinking to himself how perfect this moment with his love was._

 _"Sabrina, I want to tell you something._

 _Sabrina sat up a little with a nervous look on her face._

 _"Umm...okay. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"I-I love you, Sabrina. You make me smile when I want to kill someone. I-I will always love you. No matter what."_

 _Sabrina sat there in shock. She didn't know what to say. A few seconds went by. Puck was sitting there with a nervous expression. He was starting to think that maybe telling her the truth wasn't the best thing he did. All of a sudden, Sabrina tackled Puck._

 _"I love you so much you dirty, filthy fairyboy. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

 _"Ah, I'm glad. I mean it though. I will love you no matter what. I promise."_

 _''I love you too. No matter what."_

 _Sabrina snuggled back into Puck and fell asleep in his arms. Neither of them_ _had ever been quite this happy_ _before and they were loving it, hoping that every moment together would feel just like this. Puck thought that this was definitely the best decision of his life._

As Puck thought back to that summer day, he smiled. He and Sabrina were very happy with each other.

"We could just stay in tonight instead."

"I'd like that. But whatever shall we do?"

"I have a few ideas."

Sabrina grinned at Puck. He leaned down and kissed Sabrina with so much passion that it made Sabrina feel all gooey inside and feel like she was about to sink to the floor. It also reminded Sabrina of the time that Puck had first professed his love for her in that tree house. It was so perfect and she felt like she was high on love. She loved it when he was as sweet as honey. It made these moments right here exist. This is what Sabrina and Puck lived for.

Sabrina tightened her grip on Puck, who kissed her forehead. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Puck set her down on the counter and started kissing Sabrina with a hunger for her love. Sabrina happily went along with it, running her hands along every one of Puck's muscles. His rock hard abs and his strong arms made her want to take him to the bedroom, but if her dad caught them doing something they weren't supposed to be doing then he would blow a gasket. Puck ran his hands under her shirt, over her bare back. He breathed in her sweet smell. Sweet as honey. Part of Sabrina knew that they probably shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen where anybody could walk in and see them, but the other part of her wanted to go farther with this person that she was in love with.

Daphne walked into the kitchen, innocently looking for food. What she found was not what she wanted to find. Puck and Sabrina were making out hardcore, and neither of them noticed her. Not even when she started snickering. Daphne snuck up behind Puck and stuck her head right on his shoulder without actually touching him, a vicious prank in mind.

Sabrina started to plant kisses along Puck's jaw, then going down to his neck. Once she got along his shoulder, she head-butted Daphne.

"What the hell?!"

Daphne snickered and ducked under Sabrina's hand that would have smacked her upside the head.

"Oohhh! That was great. I am amazing. Oh that was funny."

Puck started to chase Daphne around the kitchen.

"Ya better run, Marshmallow."

"Get out of here you little butt."

Eventually, Sabrina and Puck chased Daphne out of the kitchen and started to resume their make out session. Puck mumbled something, and Sabrina pulled back a little bit.

"What?"

"Now I'm hungry."

"Ugh. You big butt-head."


End file.
